Ask the Cast of TVs Are Starting to Revolt!
by Reneey Umbra
Summary: See title.


So like people, hi. Yeah, so... I'm not feeling talkative right now... Or well, I do, but I'm not so like yeah and -just continues to ramble on and on about who knows what-

Akantha just sighed and shook her head, rolling her red eyes. "Lyn, just take over," the muse grumbled as she at down on a bed while wating a chocolate bar. "So then after this I can go back to bed," she mumbled under her breath.

"The baka knows that it's six p.m.?" someone asked from a far corner, his ruby eyes piercing the darkness in the room.

"Holy heck, how did we get into third person already?" Lyn asked, blinking at the other occupants of Reneey's randomly dark room. "Eh, screw it; who cares? Yes, I will take over, and yes, I'm pretty sure she knows what time it is, she just doesn't care."

"This is Akantha," Lysane pointed out with a smirk, throwing a wadded-up piece of notebook paper at her fellow muse. "She once slept for three straight years."

"Quit throwing stuff and acting like five-year-olds!" Lyn ordered, switching to a glare. "And was that my chemistry notes!?"

Lysane looked shifty. "... Uh... Nooo..."

There was a snicker from that side of the room and a guy in a green jumpsuit quickly hid a notebook that looked suspiciously like Lyn's behind his back.

"... Right, you both die later; I have very important random doodles on my chemistry notes," Lyn said, her glare darkening before remembering that this was all being recorded and getting back to the point at hand. "Uh, right. Anyway! I have no idea why we're randomly already in third person, but since we are, we might as well use that to our advantage! Because now that Akantha has awoken again, she has inspired Reneey to start a random fic where you people out there get to ask questions of and otherwise annoy the cast of what I'm sure is one of your favorite fics ever -- TVs Are Starting to Revolt!"

"Yeah yeah, favorite fic, whatever," Reneey grumbled as she sat in her corner. "When the hell did third person come in?" She looked around the room. "Where the hell did you people come from? Don't you know I like to be alone when I feel suicidal, damn it!?"

Akantha growled at Lysane and threw the paper back at her. "Oh shut up, you OCD muse, wanting everything to be perfect!"

"You feel suicidal!?" Kurama repeated, sounding shocked. His daughter felt suicidal!? ... What the hell was he supposed to do!?

Reneey groaned. "I wanna be alone..." She sank deeper into her corner and closed her eyes.

"Greetings! It is I, Kuwabara here! And I -- Hey, why is it so dark in here? Someone turn on the lights!" Kuwabara protested, feeling along the walls and bumping into things. "Gah, where's the light!?"

"My mom took my lamp, so the only light is the TV and the computer screen," Reneey grumbled.

"STOP THROWING MY FREAKING CHEMISTRY NOTES!" Lyn thundered, catching the paper ball an inch from Lysane's face. She then proceeded to glower at Akantha, then Lysane, and finally Yusuke before muttering something about revenge of the sporks and trying to make the paper ball look remotely like a sheet of paper again.

"What kind of fool takes the only real source of light out of a room, anyway?" Genkai growled as she somehow made her way inside the room to lean against the wall without tripping over anything. How? Because she's just that awesome.

"It's not the only source of light!" Lyn said brightly as she pulled a black aluminum flashlight from her pocket. "It was just funny to watch everybody fall over random things while trying to get in here."

"Kiddo, don't you ever clean your room?" Shizuru asked as she tepped inside the room, nearly tripping over random clothes that were on the floor. "If I trip and lose my cigarettes, I'll be pissed, just so you know."

"We finally get to see what Reneey's room is like!" giggled a girl with blue hair and pink eyes. "Oh my, it's so dark in here!"

"Um, Reneey-chan? Why is it so dark in here?" Yukina asked Reneey. By this point, Reneey had two options: One, be bitchy like she is and get killed by Hiei; or two, actually be nice. She settled for sarcastic.

"My great mother of the year took away my lamp," Reneey answered.

"Where is your mom?" Keiko asked.

"Atlantic City," both Reneey and Lyn answered.

"How do you know that?" Kuronue asked Lyn as he appeared in the room.

"Alright, what the hell!? WHY IS EVERYONE IN MY DAMN ROOM!?"

A dark chuckle came from Reneey's side. "But Reneey, are you saying you don't want me in your room? Your own mate?"

Kurama let out a growl but kept himself from killing the row. After all, it was his daughter's boyfriend.

Reneey sighed. "Oh, shut the hell up, Crowie, and get over here," she snapped. Karasu merely chuckled and stepped forward.

"I know because that's where she always is," Lyn said, shrugging at Kuronue. "I mean, my mom's always at the store getting beer, my dad's always at the smoke shop getting tobacco and rolling paper, and Reneey's mom is always in Atlantic City gambling. It's just the natural order of things."

She then proceeded to roll her eyes at Reneey. "They're here because your muse decided to wake up as he does once every few months and make you write a new question-and-answer thing. So, naturally, everyone had to be here! ... And why the heck are you complaining, anyway? Aren't fangirls usually screaming when their obsession is in the near vicinity?"

Kuroune frowned at Lyn's answer, but decided to shrug it off. He didn't think Lyn needed the hug-and-make-everything-feel-better thing now.

"Not when they're depressed and wanna be alone, " Reneey answered Lyn's question.

"And tired as heck also," Akanatha repiled with a yawn as she curled like a cat and went to sleep on Reneey's bed.

"Your muse sleeps just like you do," Karasu said with a chuckle.

"Hon... shut up before daddy kills you," Reneey said and shook her head.

"Can someone please tell me why the hell we're here?" Genkai asked irritably.

"I have better things to do, you know," Hiei snapped at Reneey.

Lyn's eyes narrowed. "Better things such as what, praytell?"

And because she was the only other person who could explain why they were there and Reneey was also preoccupied, Yusuke proceeded to tear another sheet of chemistry notes and throw it at her head.

Hiei turned to glare at Lyn, but hned and turned away, muttering something about rooms and bakas.

"Okay, we are all here because we have fans!" Kuwabara said, grinning.

"You mean everyone but you," snickered Yusuke.

"Hey! Shut up, Urameshi!"

"OKAY EVERYBODY SHUT THE FREAKING HECK UP AND BEHAVE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I ERASE YOU ALL BECAUSE I HAVE POWER TO DO THAT!" Lyn thundered, glaring at Yusuke and smoothing out yet another page of ruined chemistry notes. "Except Genkai. Because Genkai's awesome. BUT EVERYBODY ELSE WILL SO TOTALLY GET ERASED IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND STOP DESTROYING THINGS!"

Reneey frowned. "Would you erase me, too?"

Lysane huffed. "You can't erase me or Akantha! We're muses! Right, Aka?" She turned to the sleeping must on the bed and sweatdropped. "Never mind..."

"Okay, fine, I wouldn't erase Genkai or Reneey," Lyn corrected. "But I can so erase muses! If I can cut you off in author's notes, I can erase you, dadburn it! You and everybody else! Except Genkai and Reneey!"

"Oh, forget about that!" Kuronue snapped, quickly getting annoyed. "We are all here to answer questions that the reviewers have for any one of us, that includes Lysane and Akantha! THERE! Now, was that so hard!?"

Lyn twitched, then she whacked him upside the head. "Only Reneey and I are allowed to yell at everybody dadburn it! And you stole my explanation! Not to mention, how the heck did you even know!?"

"Oh, Reneey told me while you were giving death threats." He then pointed at the girl who was in the corner in the fetal position, her hair covering her face and a dark cloud hovering over her.

"... Will it rain inside her room?" Kuwabara asked, poking the dark cloud.

Lyn twitched, then whacked Kuwabara upside the head too. "You do not poke other people's dark clouds! It's rude or something! And everybody shut up now and let's wait for somebody to ask something!"

"And how the heck are we supposed to know if they do?" Yusuke asked in a this-is-obvious voice.

Lyn rolled her eyes and produced her Dell Studio laptop from who knew where. Probably an invisibility cloak she had stolen from Harry Potter and made into a bag in which to carry things invisibly or something.

"Duh!" she said, rolling her eyes. "We check reviews!"


End file.
